Forbidden Love
by xxFireWarriorxx
Summary: A forbidden love is formed as soon as Kimiko and Raimundo set eyes upon each other, and they are willing to risk everything to be together in freedom. What will their lust lead too?


**Well, I've been dying to post something up here cuz I haven't for sooo long and I've really wanted to, but I've just been way too busy with school and sports and clubs and extracurricular activities like playing the violin and piano… it's been hectic. But I finally came up with this oneshot idea, based on the story of "Pyramus and Thisbe."**

**Well, the plot of this story isn't mine, but the dialogue and descriptions and everything else were all created and made up by me, because all I knew as I wrote this was what would happen. I didn't know what the characters were like, where they lived, I didn't know anything except what would happen in the end. I actually got the idea from a short retelling of the story from this book I'd read over the summer for school, called "Mythology," by Edith Hamilton. But anyways, here it is, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or this story plot.**

_200 BC: A village in China_

"Kimiko!" a voice shouted loudly as she blinked her eyes and stared into the angry face of her father. She cringed, realizing that she had let herself zone out. Again. She was in for it now.

"Yes, Papa?" she answered as calmly as she could.

Her father's face softened as he sighed and ran a tired hand through his hair, which was beginning to streak gray.

"Is something on your mind?" he asked. "Something has been distracting you for almost two weeks, and I feel it is important that you tell me. What is it dear?"

Kimiko's hear skipped a beat. Could she tell him what was on her mind these past couple of weeks? Would her father approve? She doubted it, but she couldn't keep the secret she had been hiding for nearly two weeks to herself anymore. She decided to take the plunge.

Pulling her long, silky black hair back so that her pristine, sapphire blue eyes were clearly visible, she said, "Well, I am seventeen years old now and I believe old enough to choose a husband and marry…" she trailed off, hesitating.

"Oh yes, of course," he father replied, a relieved sigh passing through his lips. "Was that all you were worried about, Kimiko? Because if it was, there is nothing to be worried about. I have already chosen a suitable husband for you who will treat you fairly and do you much good. He is gentle and ki-"

The full situation of what her father was saying suddenly hit her like a brick wall. "You WHAT?" she shouted in disbelief. "You already chose a husband for me? You mean you…" She gaped at him.

"Why, yes, of course," he father answered, clearly surprised. "It had been arranged for months. I just never told you because I wanted to wait until you were ready. A couple months ago, the father of the gentleman Jack Spicer, whom you actually have known for a while already, asked your hand in marriage for his son. I, of course, gladly accepted and told him that it would make my heart soar. Besides, he-"

"Jack Spicer?" Kimiko repeated unbelievably. "You mean that spiny little annoying brat who keeps following me around? No wonder he was hitting on me the other day and flirting! You agreed to his proposal! How could you papa? You know that I can't stand him!"

Her father was noticeably getting angry. "You may not like him much now but he is a delightful young man, and in time, I am sure you will become very fond of him. Besides, he is the second richest man in this town, after me, of course, so you will never be hungry and will always be protected and cared for and-"

The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. "But I have already agreed to the proposal of another man!" As soon as she said that, she gasped covered her mouth in horror and regret.

Her father's face turned beet red and he glared down at her, not bothering to speak kindly any more. "Is that so?" he snarled.

Kimiko gulped and licked her parched lips nervously. "Yes," she stammered.

"And may I ask who the lucky man is?"

"R-Raimundo Pedrosa," she stuttered shamefully.

"That worthless street rat who lives in the poorest part of town?" her father exploded. "How could you Kimiko? If you marry him, who would support you and care for you and make sure you were safe?" He was shouting angrily now.

"He is not that poor!" Kimiko cried desperately. "And he has a good heart and is a very hard worker. If people would just give him a chance-"

"I absolutely forbid it!" her father shouted. "He probably can't even afford a slice of bread from the market!"

"Papa! Stop it!" Kimiko cried, tears forming at her eyes. "You don't even know him! I've been seeing him secretly the past two weeks and he's the finest gentleman ever! He-"

"You've been WHAT?" her father roared. Kimiko quickly regretted admitting her two deepest secrets. "Secretly meeting him? Kimiko! Of course he acts kindly around you! Only to gain your affection so he can marry you and then steal all our money!"

"He would never!" Kimiko shouted, the tears rolling furiously down her cheeks.

"What else do you expect from a filthy rat from him?"

"I hate you!" Kimiko screamed. "You don't consider my opinions at all!" With that, she tore away from him, dashing up the stairs and into the safety of her bedroom, slamming the wooden door behind her with a loud _bang_.

* * *

The full moon shined brightly in the sky as Kimiko slipped out of bed and pulled her dress on. It was midnight, and she could not wait to meet Raimundo and tell him all about the argument she had had with her father.

That horrible argument, Kimiko thought grimly as she sneaked out her room, gently pushing the door shut behind her. He deserved it, she thought angrily. Who gave him the right to judge people before even meeting them? And he was so mad he didn't even give me a chance to tell that that Raimundo was the one who had saved from a horde of street dogs two weeks ago. If not for him, I would have been ripped to shreds. And he was such a gentleman about it all too. I had fallen in love with him instantly, as did he. Ever since, we had been secretly meeting each other.

But now my father knows, Kimiko thought as she pulled on her brown cloak and stepped outside and let herself bask in the brilliance of the moon's glow. Starting across the grass towards their secret meeting place just outside of town where the plains were, she realized the Raimundo was now in terrible danger. Her father was the most powerful man in town, and could easily expel him from the village. Or worse, have him executed. Kimiko didn't want to think her father so cruel as to kill him, but the expulsion was a definite possibility.

She hurried along, the grass cool and soft under her feet, a gentle wind blowing her hair back and caressing her skin. She sighed in serenity and for a moment just let herself relax in the wild, away from home and the terrible predicament that was under way.

She closed her eyes and let her heart guide her to the single mulberry tree where she had been meeting Raimundo every day since last week. The berries on the tree were a beautiful white, pure and virtuous, white as snow. A cool spring bubbled gently right next to the tree, a serene and romantic spot.

She sensed Raimundo's presence and opened her eyes. Seeing his tall, strong, muscular form, his gorgeous messy dark brown hair, his sparkling emerald colored eyes, and especially his sweet and kind smile, she rushed up to him, flinging herself onto him with so much force they fell over and onto the gentle grass.

"Kimiko…" Raimundo murmured, but she didn't let him finish. Instead, she pressed her lips firmly onto his, hungry and desperate for comfort.

Raimundo, sensing her urgency, granted her wish and kissed her deeply and passionately, sliding his hands down the small of her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her fingers into his hair.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Kimiko didn't want to stop. But Raimundo pushed her gently away and immediately asked, "What's wrong Kimiko?"

"It's my father," she trembled and Raimundo wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I told him and he blew up. Wouldn't listen to me at all. I found out that he had engaged me to that annoying rat Spicer and to stop the marriage, I accidentally blurted out that I loved you. He was so mad, Raimundo. I don't know what to do! You're no longer safe here. You have to flee. But I can't leave you. I love you Rai." Kimiko buried herself into his chest, tears leaking from her eyes again.

"We'll run away together," Raimundo suddenly said after a couple minutes of silence. Kimiko looked at him, confusion in her eyes? "Both of us? Run away?"

"Yes." Raimundo's voice was determined. "We'll run away together to another village. Then we'll finally be free to be together."

Kimiko's heart soared in hope. "Yes…" she murmured. "But we must leave tonight. My father will surely banish you at sunrise tomorrow."

"So tonight we shall leave," Raimundo said. "Go, pack your clothes and most precious items and meet me back here tonight at this same place. I will be waiting. After tonight, we will be together in freedom."

Kimiko did not hesitate. She pressed one last kiss on his lips before she turned and ran away towards her house. She grabbed a blanket and started stuffing her necessities everything she valued into the bundle as soon as she reached her home. Before leaving, she stole on last glance at the sleeping form of her father.

"I am sorry it had to come to this," she whispered sadly. "But I love Raimundo, and must be with him. Please forgive me." Then she closed the door and left quietly and silently, the tears coursing down her face as she stepped into freedom.

* * *

When Kimiko arrived back under the mulberry tree, Raimundo was not yet there, but she waited patiently, knowing for certain in her heart that he would arrive as soon as possible.

A sudden growl was heard and Kimiko raised her head in alarm. Under the full moon, she saw with horror the fierce form of a tiger. It's jaws and teeth were red with the blood of its prey as it slowly cantered forward, eager for a drink in the spring to quench its thirst after its kill.

Kimiko uttered a frightened gasp as she began slowly backing away, her blood pounding in her ears. She hid behind the mulberry tree, desperate not to be seen, but not wanting to leave either for fear that Raimundo would show up and not find her waiting.

The tiger came closer still, until it was at the spring, and lowered its head for a drink of water. Kimiko began to slowly back away when her cloak snagged onto a branch of the tree. Kimiko shrieked in surprise but the tiger heard and lifted its head, sniffing the air intently. Then it began to walk over to the tree and Kimiko's hiding place.

The fear won and she fled, accidentally dropping and leaving her cloak on the branch of the mulberry tree. The tiger saw her and pounced, only to miss and crash into the tree while Kimiko made her escape.

As Kimiko ran, she stole a glance behind to see the tiger shaking its head in a daze. Then she realized with horror she had left her cloak behind. Too late now, she realized. The tiger was already up and it jumped on her brown cloak, tearing her it, ripping it to shreds, and covering the soft fabric with bloodstains. Kimiko looked away and continued to run, her heart pounding beneath her chest.

* * *

Raimundo slowly made his way to the mulberry tree, careful not to rouse any suspicions or confusion. As he walked, the wind howled and he shivered involuntarily, pulling his jacket closer and hurrying along. As he walked though, the hair on his neck rose and he narrowed his eyes warily. Something was not right.

His doubts were confirmed when he reached the tree and saw Kimiko's bloodstained cloak on the ground, ripped to shreds. In the dust he could clearly see the tracks of a tiger walking away, the ground tainted crimson.

"Kimiko…" he breathed, his heart filling with grief. The conclusion was inevitable. She was dead. Dead. The tiger had killed her. Raimundo sank to the ground, burying his head into his hands. "I had let you come alone to a place full of danger, and had not been there to protect you…" Tears leaked form his eyes. "It is as if I have killed you."

He lifted the ripped cloak from the ground and to his face, hugging it, the only thing left of Kimiko, his love.

"I am sorry, my love," he whispered. "I have failed you." Then, drawing his sword, he plunged it into his side, the bright red blood spurting out and painting the pristine, white berries a deep, dark, red.

* * *

Kimiko gasped with the pain from running. But she had escaped the tiger, and was safe. She waited several minutes before heading back to the mulberry tree to meet up with Raimundo. She realized that the tiger may still be there, but she couldn't risk missing Raimundo. Action determined, she continued forth, fortitude in her eyes.

Upon reaching the tree though, she immediately sensed that something was out of place. Raimundo was still not there, waiting for her. Even stranger, the pure, snow white berries of the tree were a crimson red.

The moon still shined brightly but now was covered in clouds as lightening flashed and thunder rumbled in the distance. She wondered if her cloak was still there. Even if it was ripped, she could still use it for warmth.

Seeing the dash of brown from her cloak under the dim light, she strode forward, only to stumble over something soft and alive.

Screaming, Kimiko jerked away, and stared into the dying face of Raimundo.

"Rai…" Kimiko gasped. He was bathed in blood, a sword protruding form his side. "Raimundo!" Kimiko screamed and flew onto him, shaking him, near hysteria.

Raimundo opened his eyes wearily at her and Kimiko hugged him, not knowing what to do. His face was pale from lack of blood and his eyes flickered constantly. He was dying.

"Oh, Raimundo," Kimiko whispered sorrowfully. "What has happened?" Not waiting for a response, she kissed his cold lips, begging him to be well and alive when she pulled away.

Raimundo returned the kiss softly. But after only a few seconds the kiss was broken as his lips slipped from hers and his eyes closed forever.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko shrieked. "Don't leave me!" Looking around, she saw her blood stained cloak and the tiger tracks in the dust, and her heart was wrenched with distress. She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes in grief. It was her fault for leaving her cloak. Otherwise Raimundo would not have thought her dead, and would not have killed himself.

Kimiko lifted herself up and delicately slid the sword out of Raimundo's side.

"Your own hand killed you," she said. "And your love for me. I, too, can be brave. I too, can love. Only death would have had the power to separate us. It shall not have that power now." Tears streaming down her face, Kimiko plunged into her heart the sword that was still wet with her lover's blood, ending her life to be with him.

_The End_

**Wow, I didn't think this would have come out so sad… and depressing... And sorry if it was a bit rushed. I didn't have enough info to make this a chapter fic so I had to squeeze all this into a oneshot.**

**But anyways, yeah, there you go. It's basically like Romeo and Juliet except a little bit different, cuz it's based on a Greek story that I found while reading. And again, I will say this so you don't get confused:**

**This is probably not what REALLY happened!!! I mean, I basically made the whole story up except for the plot of the tiger and the guy thinking the tiger killed his lover and then the girl killing herself after finding her lover dead. That's the only thing that's not mine, so don't think that my version is how the REAL story happened, cuz it's probably not. And it probably didn't happen in 200 BC either… I made that date up…**

**But enough rambling so please REVIEW!!! I'd REALLY appreciate it! Thanx in advance!**

**Laters, xxFireWarriorxx**


End file.
